1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical electrical interfaces in general and electrical interfaces for boating enthusiasts in particular.
2. Background
The use of lights in boats is an important aspect of operating a watercraft. While the boat is operating on the water conveys the status and position of the boat to other watercraft. (See “A Short Course in Nav Rules”, http://www.auxetrain.org/navhelp.html). These lights are commonly known as “running lights”.
One type of running light is a “pole light”. A pole light consists of a rod with the light located on one end of the pole. The pole light is then mounted and extends upwards away from the hull.
One type of pole light is a detachable from the hull of the boat. A permanent base is mounted to the hull of the boat and the pole and light configuration is inserted into the permanent base. This type of pole light (“detachable pole light”) allows for easier maintenance and the ability to different types of colored lights to be exchanged. FIG. 1 is representative of this prior art. Detachable pole lights are well know in the arts and widely available (See www.iboats.com).
Battery powered electronic devices are now commonplace. Laptop computers, radios, and even battery powered tools are widely marketed and known in the arts. Many of these devices have the ability to be powered by an external DC power source. For example, the Zire 31 handheld sold by Palm, Inc. includes an AC to DC adapter so that the device may be recharged when the battery has been depleted (see http://www.palm.com/us/support/handbooks/zire31/Zire31 UG ENG.pdf)). This is just one example of thousands of products that have internal battery packs that require recharging.
Boats, by their very nature, are limited in their ability to connect to a land based AC power grid. Therefore these power adapters have limited use when the boat are operating in the open water. Only in boats where AC outlets are accessible can these devices be connected to either operate or keep the internal batteries of the device charged.
Alternating current inverters, which convert DC to AC are well known in the arts. Inverters can be installed in the boat and subsequently wires installed to other locations, including areas near the running lights. Unfortunately, the cost of installing wiring in a boat can be significant. It involves hiring skilled technicians who are familiar with the boat modifications. Any modifications made to the boat hull or deck are of particular significance due to impact on the design of the boat.